


Remember the small things

by TheNextPage



Series: Draxlembe / The PSG Prompt Page [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, baby cameo, memeories, pure fluff, so pure, they remember the small things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage
Summary: They always remember the small things...





	Remember the small things

Presnel remembered the small things about Julian. And he would remind Julian that he remembered them, at small, unexpected moments. 

“You’re going home to Grandmere this week yes? Please tell her I’m sorry I missed her birthday last week. But I made this for her. Well. Me and baby. He picked it out.”

Pres handed Jules a book. The wrapping paper was actually African cloth print – a bright pink with multi-coloured accents dominated by blue.

“Don’t worry. That’s the most colourful part of the whole gift. Everything else is very subtle and like her. She’ll like it. I promise.”

“Can you take me to the airport on Friday?”

“If you want me to. I can.”

“Yes.” 

Pres smiled, nodding. “Yes.”

 

With Julian back in his Grandmother’s kitchen in Gelsenkirchen, he handed over the gift from Presnel and the baby. She unwrapped it with sure, confident movements. She was in her late 80’s but hadn’t suffered any of the more stereotypical effects of old age. She was still spritely and lively.

“Your boyfriend eh?”

“My teammate. And my friend, yes Grandma.”

The old woman looked around as if checking the coast was clear. “I said boyfriend. No need to lie to me. Or maybe you’re not sure for yourself. But I know. Tell your boyfriend I said thank you.”

She continued unwrapping the gift, taking her time in peeling back each neatly wrapped layer. She whistled slowly as she peeled back the last layer and sat looking at her gift. It was a book, a guest signing book. It was hand-stitched and leather-bound. The front page had her complete name written out in delicate calligraphy; The next page had the baby's hand and footprints with Pres' signature in a flourish underneath.  
The next page had a picture of Julian and his Grandmother smiling: a bright, open carefree smile on his face, with a doting little smile on her face looking at him. He seemed unaware that the picture was being taken and that leant an air of innocence and treasured sweetness in it.

“I love this photo. I didn’t even know you had it. This is perfect Julian.”

 

When Jules later told Pres about the next few days, he couldn’t stop gushing wildly about how much his Grandmother had loved the book. Jules himself however, was more enamoured by the fact that Pres had remembered all the little things: her birthday to begin with; how she loved pink; how she had a guest signing book but it was nearly completely filled in; how her very first signing book had had baby prints of her own children.

“I love that you remembered all those things. She was so happy Pres. Thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill from the one and only <3
> 
> and as Jules is away, i figured this would be something Pres would do. something a little softer and more every-day than the wildly romantic scenarios i imagine for them


End file.
